In The Wild
by ProGamerJ3
Summary: I play RuneScape, and this was just something I had wrote, about not to get upset when you die in the wild. [ONESHOT]


In The Wild

Dedicated to RS fans

By Progamerj3

I am standing in the middle of the wild, level 51, I am waiting for somebody to attack me, I have nothing on my hands, body, and inventory. I can see nobody yet. I am standing beside a dead tree. I am imagining getting full dragon or something good like an abyssal whip. Oh, wait, what's that I hear? I hear a…ouch! I'm hit, I'm hit! A rune arrow just hit me in my side! I start running further into the wild. I feel like I'm being watched. I am now in level 54. I am now standing beside another dead tree. Oh shoot! The archer's following me! Give me a break! I got hit a 4, he is after me! I start running into the further wild some more. I am still in level 54, but away from him. I saw what he looked like. He had a magic longbow, brown spiky hair, and was wearing nothing. I saw what his name was. It was R X R 10. I think I've seen him before in the Varrok general store. Yeah! I have seen him there before! I think that he said that he wanted to face me in the wild for calling him a noob. Oh man! He got so mad. He wouldn't stop following me. Like he was a stalker. I remember he followed me all the way from varrok, to the mining area in Al Kahard. I needed to mine silver for making a tiara for my RS Girlfriend. He kept saying these words that I didn't understand. So I reported him for bug abuse and offensive language. Oh shoot! Not again! He shot me a 12! He must be a good ranger. He is level 82…and I'm only a level 76! This is sooooo not fair! Awww c'mon! I must make it! He just hit me another 12! He said that he finally has his revenge for me calling him a noob. Well…he is! He deserves it for calling my girlfriend a little nub. Well I can't help that she is only a level 68! She is very kind. I love kind girls. So I said "I called you a noob for calling my girlfriend a nub!" and he said "well she is!" what the fart is his problem? What's with the noobish comebacks these days!? That was the same as 'I know you are but what am I?' "Get a life and pick on someone your own level!" I say. "No! I want to beat you so bad!" he shouts. "Besides, there's nobody else around here." he hit me a 5. Opps! I got so carried away with talking that I'm almost dead! Now's the time when I need a law, 3 airs, a fire, water, or earth rune. Or a higher level friend to help me out. "Shoot!" I say. "Hahahahaha!" he snorts. I have 10 out of 62 HP left! This is it. I'm going to die with… nothing! I just remembered that a have nothing on me! "Kill me" I say with a frowny face at the end of my sentence. "My pleasure!" he says. He hit a 10. I am now formed into a curled up ball on the ground. What a weird way to die...

"Rofl!" I say when I appear in front of the Lumbridge castle. "The noob didn't get anything!" I cheer. Everyone is looking at me weirdly like I am an elephant on Runescape. "Why are you so happy?" says a guy named Opkranger who is a level 78. He is carrying a yew or willow longbow, I can't figure it out. "I just died in the wild and the guy that killed me got nothing!" I shout. I can hear a guy in the background named Legolas Pka1 who said "Yay! I got a law rune for free!" I go over close to him to check his level. He is a level 46 ranger who is carrying an oak short bow. "Noob ranger" I say in my mind because I didn't want to get reported by him. I got into the castle. I walk in. I can see an attack man walking in circles. I kill him. I got some bones and 3 coins. I go into a hallway beside the kitchen. I go up the stairs. I climbed up another set of stairs. "Ugh!" I shout. "How many more stairs are in this castle!?" I shout again. "Just two." A guy named xvaokl387 said. I didn't bother to see what he looked like. He was just a level 17 nub in a room where you can make bow strings if you are members. I assumed that he was making a ball of wool. So I just right clicked on the stairs and clicked on the button that said climb up. When I got up there, there was a money sign. I went in side where the money sign was and clicked on the banker and asked for my bank account to be open. She was a non-player-character. In my bank was tons of stuff. I took out my full black (g) and wielded it. I also took out my rainbow boots from the barbarian stronghold, and my gold gloves. I wield them also. Just one more thing. I take out my rune 2-handed-sword. I wield it. I doesn't look too good with full black (g), but a black weapon doesn't work too well…I can only hit 8's with it anyways. I go back down the two stairs. I kill another attack man. I hit a 7 on him. It kills him. I pick up some bones and just 3 more coins from him. I walk to Draynor Village. I go into the bank to get a law, 3 airs, and a fire rune. I teleport to Varrok. I am now standing in the middle of Varrok, in front of the Varrok fountain. I go to the Varrok East bank. I put my full back (g), rainbow boots, gold gloves, gold coins, and my rune 2H (stands for two-handed) sword in my bank. Opps! I forgot the bones! I'll just bury them here. I bury the bones. I put everything a have into my bank account. I go south. Strait towards the wild. I am now in the wild. Stupid ditch! I cross the ditch. I am now in the wild. I run back to see if that R X R 10 guy is still there. I run past the evil giant level 3 rats that attack anybody who goes near them. A few moments later, I am in the level 54 wild. No one in sight. At least now yet. I am standing beside the same tree I was standing beside before. Well…at least I think it is. Why does every, single tree in Runescape have to look the same? I…I'm hit, Again by the same guy! But…nothing to worry about. I have nothing on my hands, body, nor inventory.

By: Progamerj3

April 27, 2007

The rest of the people (except me) are not real. I made them up. They could be real though!

Noob – stands for a new computer user, or a newer player.

NPC – stands for a non-player-character.

Choob – stands for a player like a higher level like R X R 10 who is acting like a noob.

Nub – is another word for a noob.

Ess- stands for rune essence or pure essence.

GP – gold piece

HP – hitpoint

Lvl – level

NFS – not for sale

PK – player killing (wild) or to range

Pl8 – plate body

QP – quest points

RC – rune crafting

RS – Runescape

WC – woodcutting

Xp – experience points

Cb – combat level

Lumby/lummy – lumbridge

Fally – falador

Ardy – ardougne

Fm – fire making

Tally – talisman

Tele – teleport

Lol – laugh out loud

Rofl – rolling on floor laughing

Lmbo – laughing my butt off

Med – medium (helmet)

Helm – helmet

P – Poison

Pot – potion

The ditch.


End file.
